


we're like two halves of one heart

by badasskorra



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaol Westfall wasn’t a big fan of snow; it made travelling almost impossible, taking him hours to get back to campus after the holidays. And holidays reminded him too much of life with his family and that was the reason why he disliked anything that had to do with them. Including Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're like two halves of one heart

**Author's Note:**

> christmas is next week and i'm still chaorian trash (also, thanks so much for the nice comments on my previous chaorian fic!)
> 
> title from troye sivan's "for him."   
> based on [this](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/133689649704/christmassy-wintery-au-ideas) post: i live across the street from you and always decorate really early for the holidays but there are bats in my attic where all the decorations are so can i borrow yours

Chaol Westfall wasn’t a big fan of snow; it made travelling almost impossible, taking him hours to get back to campus after the holidays. He didn’t spend much time at home, either because of college or because he was too busy with work. Not that it bothered him anyway; he lived alone and his family was in a different state. They had some disagreements which lead to him moving out when he was accepted into college. Everybody was pleased with the outcome. Holidays reminded him too much of life with his family and that was the reason why he disliked anything that had to do with them. Including Christmas.

Dorian Havilliard, on the other hand, loved holidays. His parents barely had time for him and he usually spent them with the housemaid but that didn’t stop him from enjoying them. That’s why every Christmas he had his decorations up two weeks in November. Unfortunately, this winter his attic had been attacked by bats, destroying all the decorations. It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford to buy new ones, but there was something symbolic in them and now it was gone. And since he lived alone, something he was glad for, he wouldn’t affect anybody’s holidays with his bad mood.

It was the third Saturday of December and it was snowing. Chaol woke up early for his morning run. When he didn’t have any work, he couldn’t just sit still so he always found something to do. It was usually going for a run.

When he got out of the house, he noticed that his neighbour hadn’t yet decorated his house, which was odd because every other year it was already glistening with lights. He also saw that said neighbour was just throwing away his trash.

They had never really talked or seen other each other; Chaol was at campus almost all year and when he was at home he was working. His neighbour looked about his age, maybe a few years younger, with dark hair and stunning blue eyes which you could point out from distance. You could say he was gorgeous. Very gorgeous.

“Morning! Isn’t it too early to be up?”

Chaol smiled. “I could ask you the same thing.”

The other man mimicked his grin (gorgeous just as everything else about him). “You got me there.”

“I noticed you still haven’t decorated… unlike every other year. Why’s that?” Chaol asked.

He could’ve sworn the light from his eyes disappeared for a moment. “Well, bats. Bats happened.”

“Bats?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Bats.” When he noticed Chaol’s look, he added. “A bat attack. In the attic.”

That made more sense.

“Well… You could borrow mine? If you want. It’s not like I need it,” Chaol offered.

“Really? But it’s Christmas! The decorations are everything!”

“I thought it was the gifts?”

The black-haired guy shook his head. “That’s just what gift shop owners say.”

Chaol laughed. “Okay. But really, you can have it.”

“Okay, then.”

**

Entering the house, Dorian noticed how empty it was. Looking at it he thought, if anything, the house was organized. Everything was colored in white; there was a couch, some chairs, a table and a TV, but no pictures. Had he not known better, he might have thought nobody lived in it.

“I just realised… I don’t ’know your name.”

Dorian turned around to see Chaol walking to the kitchen. He had a _very_ nice back. His early morning runs had paid off. Not that his face was bad to look at, exactly the opposite-

Dorian interrupted his trail of thought, remembering he had asked him a question.

“Oh, right. It’s Dorian. And you’re Chaol, yeah?”

“Yes.” His lips formed a smile but there was question visible in his eyes.

“The mailman dropped one of your letters in my postbox once,” Dorian quickly replied.

Chaol nodded. “Coffee?”

“Err, sure.”

Dorian looked around the room, trying to avoid staring at his neighbour.

“So,” Chaol said and turned around to start making the coffees. “Is your family coming for the holidays? Or are you paying them a visit?”

He had expected that question but that didn’t mean he had an answer ready that would make the situation seem better than it was. How do you explain that you haven’t had a Christmas with your family since you were a child to a stranger; a family that couldn’t stay in the same room without fighting?

“Hah. Actually, neither. I’m staying here. Probably alone.” He let out a humorless laugh. “I suppose your Christmas will be more cheerful?”

Chaol faced him, putting the two cups on the table. The smile had faded from his face.

“Hate to disappoint but my Christmas is going to be just like every other day.”

This time Dorian laughed. “Two guys, neighbours at that, going to spend Christmas alone, a holiday dedicated to friends and family and one of them not even bothering to decorate. What are the chances?”

“It sounds worse than it really is.” Chaol replied, grinning. “And… You could come over, if you want. It’s not really decorated… but I can cook?”

Considering they had barely talked before, seen each other even, accepting the offer might’ve been a bad idea but looking at the smile Chaol gave him and thinking about spending a whole night him instead of sitting on his couch alone watching movies stirred something inside him and made him nod in answer.

“Yes. I’d love to.”

**

He wasn’t sure how they ended up like that. In a moment they were taking his decorations from the attic so Chaol’s house wouldn’t look so lonely (Dorian had refused to take it, stating he could live a year without lights) and the next they were on the couch, inches apart.

Chaol couldn’t say he was complaining, no. He had actually wanted to do this since the moment he saw Dorian that morning. It wasn’t that things would change for them, either really, but for the first time in ages he had looked forward to Christmas and if his fears came true and Dorian ran away… He hoped he was wrong, otherwise it was going to be a particularly blue Christmas.

Chaol was pulled out of his thoughts when Dorian took it upon himself to close the distance between them and kiss him. If they asked him, he couldn’t say it was like fireworks exploding. But the kiss awoke some forgotten feelings inside him, memories of his past when he was happy and content. It made him feel relaxed; it was like coming home. He ran his hands over Dorian’s arms and pulled him onto his lap, deepening the kiss. He could feel the other’s hands going tangling in his hair.

When they pulled away, they were both panting. Chaol nuzzled in Dorian’s neck and murmured, “Good thing those bats attacked you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dorian replied and kissed his forehead. “Otherwise I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to talk to you and your nice abs.” He felt Chaol grin against his shoulder. “And your cute butt…”

Chaol looked up at him, still smiling. “C’mere,” he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Dorian was more than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes, feel welcome to point them out! here's my [tumblr](http://patrochilleis.tumblr.com) let's cry together


End file.
